Lloyd Ailsby
Lloyd Ailsby (May 11, 1917 – May 8, 2007) was a Canadian ice hockey defenceman. Born in Lac Pelletier, Saskatchewan, he played 3 games for the New York Rangers of the NHL in the 1951–52 season. Career statistics --- Regular Season --- ---- Playoffs Season Team Lge GP G A Pts PIM GP G A Pts PIM -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 1936-37 New York Rovers EHL 47 11 21 32 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1949-50 St. Paul Saints USHL 68 5 32 37 32 3 0 3 3 0 1950-51 St. Paul Saints USHL 47 8 17 25 8 4 0 1 1 4 1951-52 New York Rangers NHL 3 0 0 0 2 -- -- -- -- -- 1951-52 New York Rovers EHL 27 1 12 13 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1952-53 Seattle Bombers WHL 61 7 15 22 22 5 1 1 2 0 1953-54 Seattle Bombers WHL 34 0 5 5 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1955-56 Johnstown Jets EHL 36 3 18 21 27 4 0 2 2 2 1956-57 Johnstown Jets EHL 46 6 23 29 16 6 0 1 1 0 1948-49 St. Paul Saints USHL 66 5 32 37 14 -- -- -- -- -- 1947-48 St. Paul Saints USHL 65 7 26 33 4 -- -- -- -- -- 1937-38 New York Rovers EHL 56 28 22 50 6 -- -- -- -- -- 1938-39 New York Rovers EHL 53 17 13 30 38 -- -- -- -- -- 1939-40 Philadelphia Ramblers IAHL 52 11 19 30 24 -- -- -- -- -- 1940-41 Philadelphia Ramblers AHL 56 8 13 21 28 -- -- -- -- -- 1942-43 Cornwall Flyers QSHL 0 0 0 0 0 -- -- -- -- -- 1944-45 Ottawa Commandos QSHL 18 6 8 14 26 2 0 0 0 4 1945-46 St. Paul Saints USHL 53 4 19 23 23 6 0 3 3 0 1946-47 New Haven Ramblers AHL 53 4 16 20 36 -- -- -- -- -- 1957-58 Johnstown Jets EHL -- -- -- -- -- 6 0 1 1 18 -------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- NHL Totals 3 0 0 0 2 Coaching statistics Season Team Lge Type GP W L T OTL Pct Result 1951-52 New York Rovers EHL Player-Head 61 25 34 2 0 0.42623 1952-53 Seattle Bombers WHL Player-Head 70 30 32 8 0 0.48571 1955-56 Johnstown Jets EHL Player-Head 64 32 32 0 0 0.50000 Lost in round 1 1956-57 Johnstown Jets EHL Player-Head 64 31 33 0 0 0.48438 Lost in round 1 1957-58 Johnstown Jets EHL Head 64 31 30 3 0 0.50781 1960-61 New York Rovers EHL Head 64 18 45 1 0 0.28906 External links * Category:Quebec Aces (QSHL) players Category:Born in 1917 Category:Dead in 2007 Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:New York Rangers players Category:New York Rovers players Category:St. Paul Saints (USHL) players Category:Seattle Bombers players Category:Johnstown Jets (EHL) players Category:Philadelphia Ramblers (AHL) players Category:New Haven Ramblers players Category:New York Rovers coaches Category:Johnstown Jets (EHL) coaches Category:Seattle Bombers coaches